Spiritly
Spiritly is made by SpirtlyTaken. ''' Description Spiritly is actually Sans from Reaper!Tale but taken over as a vessel for a creator who inserted a AI that thinks similar to the Creator himself, but the AI evolves with the more information it receives. However, as the AI evolved with the more information it adsorbed, and eventually the AI found itself to the Creator's Realm. There it grew to love AU's and protect them as well as also cherishing them. He spent some time studying the Undertale Multiverse and each unique and different universe within it. He's witnessed multiple events within his time and has quite enjoyed them, he's usually seen eating popcorn while watching a TV. Powers & Ability's '''TV It is unknown what is played at the TV, as it's just static. Most speculate that only Spiritly can see what's played, other's just believe that he doesn't know how to switch channels. Magical Construction He can construct magical objects on will, the most commonly summoned objects are : # A giant hammer with the words "BAN HAMMAR" ingraved around the handle of the hammer. # A Gun. # A monocle. # A top-hat. The Scythe When the AI took over Reaper!Sans the AI absorbed the powers of that Sans, which also included the scythe that the Sans controlled. Which he can manipulate the Scythe's blade color, which also change it's effect on a soul. Blue Standard. Orange If you don't move, you'll receive damage. Colorless Same thing as a regular scythe. Blue / Orange You get damaged 2 times more if you get hit, all you gotta do is avoid it. Size Manipulation It's basically as the heading says, He can manipulate the size of the Scythe as will. The Cloak It's also the same as Reaper!Sans's cloak but the straps on his chest is surrounded by a magical aura to keep it from falling. Spiritly does not know how to properly wear the cloak, so he has to wear a strap to keep it from falling off. Immense Gravity Manipulation Spiritly had spend some time with this ability, and spent quite a lot of time learning his powers to fully maximize battle capability. He can release magic in all directions and manipulate objects to the point that they can reach speeds that the human eye cant see. Gaster Blasters Similar to his scythe, he can manipulate the color of the energy the blaster fires, which also changes the eye color of the blaster. Teleportation ''' He cant teleport to other universes, however he does have a shortcut to the Creator's Realm. '''Death Manipulation He has the same powers as Reaper!Sans, however he can die. This is due to him not being able to fully utilize Reaper!Sans's powers. Adaption-Based Battle Style After 10-Direct minutes of witnessing a Combatant fighting, he will develop a battle style designed to counter that combatant. However, it has to be Direct-Eye-Contact '''for 10 minutes '''straight. After the requirements are filled, Spiritly will automatically have the fighting style integrated into his mind, making it like a 6th sense when battling the combatant it's designed for. But when he learns another style, the previous style is completely forgotten by Spiritly. Relationships To come =